<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separados por un tiempo by eustasstic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196175">Separados por un tiempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic'>eustasstic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snuper (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, TT, pls, snuper, stan snuper, tambienlosubíenwtp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangil se siente preocupado por su relación con Hyunggeun que se ha convertido a relación a distancia. Sin embargo, las cartas que se escriben son más que suficientes para asegurarle que no tiene por qué tener miedo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunggeun | Suhyun / Shim Sangil</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separados por un tiempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nos volveremos a ver pronto."</p><p>Le había asegurado con una sonrisa, antes de subir al autobús que lo llevaría lejos de él. Y Sangil se quedó con la mano extendida, ondeando suavemente una despedida hasta que perdió de vista el medio de transporte.</p><p><em>Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Hyunggeun</em>.</p><p>Serían dos años de servicio. Pero el siguiente año sería su turno. Así que terminarían siendo tres años de no poder verse el uno al otro.</p><p>No es que no tuvieran permitido salir de paseo, tenían un día a la semana o cada dos semanas. Pero quedaron de acuerdo en primero darle prioridad a su familia ya que los padres de ambos eran grandes y no querían ser malos hijos y no ir a visitarlos con frecuencia. Por lo que decidieron verse una vez al mes.</p><p>Tampoco estaban permitidos los teléfonos celulares u otros dispositivos electrónicos, así que no podían estar en comunicación por ese medio. Pero sí lo estaban las cartas. Y fue entonces cuando escribían cartas semanales para el otro.</p><p>Tenían cinco años de noviazgo y en ese tiempo se habrían escrito una o dos cartas al año. Bueno, no eran cartas en sí, pero eran notas o pequeños detalles que agregaban a sus regalos cuando era su aniversario o el cumpleaños del otro. Sin embargo; durante su servicio militar y tras estar separados la añoranza y todo el amor que se tenían les brindó muchas líneas que escribirse.</p><p>Quizá esto era muy romántico y muy anticuado para la época actual, pero a ambos les fascinaba. La emoción que tenían cada lunes al abrir su correo y leer las líneas dirigidas por su ser amado. Eso les permitía dar un buen inicio de semana y esforzarse al máximo en su deber.</p><p>Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la preocupación de Sangil por que el futuro de su relación no se viera afectado crecía. No era que no confiara en Hyunggeun, pero tres años era mucho tiempo. Si bien el mayor le habría dicho que lo esperaría en el tercer año, él se sentía algo inseguro. Por supuesto que confiaba en Hyunggeun, pero se sentía mal dejarlo solo y hacerlo esperar.</p><p>Sangil trataba de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No tenía sentido. No debía pensar negativamente. Todas las cartas que se escribieron, todos esos años de relación y toda una década de amistad eran la prueba palpable de que su noviazgo iba en serio. Por Dios si hasta hablaron de casarse.</p><p>***</p><p>Hacía poco tiempo acaban de verse, por el cumpleaños de Sangil. Tuvieron una cita el sábado después de su cumpleaños, y por la tarde-noche, cuando estaban acurrucados, el mayor dirigió su mentón desde su hombro hasta su costado en donde se inclinó para besarle el abdomen y después verle a la cara.</p><p>"Sangil-ah" le llamó con ternura, a lo que Sangil, quien se sentía algo cansado, respondió con una sonrisa esperando a que continuara hablando "Sangilie", "Sangilove" dijo entre varios besos que repartió en su pecho e iban hacia su barbilla y terminaron en sus labios. "Te quiero tanto, te quiero mucho, demasiado" seguía diciendo entre cada beso, mientras las manos contrarias sostenían sus mejillas y él hacía lo mismo con las de Sangil.</p><p>"Yo también te quiero, te adoro, Hyunnggeun" le respondió, "Te amo" le aseguró mientras el otro le respondía de igual forma, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazando los dedos.</p><p>"Casémonos pronto, por favor. ¿Sí? Después de todo esto."</p><p>Sangil se había quedado en una pieza. Sus ojos pasaron de ver el rostro de su amado al pecho de este, su mirada se quedó fija en el tatuaje que tenía mientras su mente se iba lejos. Sentía cómo sus inseguridades y miedos se disipaban. De repente volvió en sí, y con una enorme sonrisa que resaltaba su hoyuelo, asintió fervorosamente.</p><p>"¡Sí! ¡Sí, mil veces sí!" y jaló con cuidado el rostro de Hyunggeun para poder besarlo de nuevo. "Pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿Después del servicio?"</p><p>Hyunggeun ahora lo había abrazado y hecho que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. Con una mejilla contra su piel y sus dedos delineando el tatuaje del mayor, Sangil preguntaba aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.</p><p>"Ya he esperado suficiente tiempo, amor" le respondió dulcemente, besando la coronilla de su cabeza con delicadeza. "Lo he decidido. Quiero que nos casemos, quiero que compremos una casa o un departamento. El que tú quieras, y después podríamos adoptar un gato como tú mencionaste que querías hacer hace tiempo" acariciaba su hombro arriba y abajo, llegando hasta su costado y casi tocando su cintura. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, sus gruesos labios se veían apetecibles de nuevo pero Sangil se controló.</p><p>"Me parece perfecto. Sí" asintió un par de veces, sonriendo mucho. Y después, cuando habían pasado un par de segundos, suspiró largo. "Falta mucho, más de un año" murmuró. Hyunggeun apenas acababa de terminar su servicio hacía dos semanas.</p><p>"Esperaré" le aseguró el mayor, besando ahora su mejilla, después su frente y finalmente sus labios de nuevo.</p><p>***</p><p>Por eso ahora no tenía que titubear. Tenía un novio precioso y muy bueno, apuesto, responsable, honesto, sexy... Ehem, será mejor que corte sus pensamientos ahí mismo.</p><p>Sangil se desperezó de la cama, observó que apenas iba a amanecer y decidió ducharse rápidamente para comenzar con las labores del día. Pudo recuperar energías durante la marcha matutina al recordar lo que decía la última de las cartas de Hyunggeun. Había ido un poema.</p><p>Un poema acerca de su rostro, de su voz, de su hoyuelo, de su hermoso canto. A veces Sangil se sentía abochornado, porque Hyunggeun tenía una hermosa voz y no creía que la suya propia fuera igual o más bonita que la de él; por tantas veces que su prometido se lo dijese. Lo cierto era que eran ambos los que adoraban cantar y lo hacían muy bien. Pero cuando Hyunggeun se lo alababa, Sangil se sentía cohibido y apenado.</p><p>Y al terminar el día decidió volver a releer la carta para comenzar a escribir una respuesta. Sentía mucha inspiración respecto al día en que se confesaron su amor por primera vez. Había sido exactamente en un karaoke, ya que a ambos les gustaba salir juntos y solían pasar tiempo ahí haciendo duetos o con sus otros amigos. Recordó lo felices que habían sido como amigo, y aún más felices que fueron al empezar a salir.</p><p>Las declaraciones de amor nunca morirían entre ellos mientras vivieran. Incontables veces intercambiaban palabras dulces y bellas cada que podían. Y ahora, por escrito eso no cambiaría.</p><p>Lo extrañaba demasiado.</p><p>***</p><p>Finalmente, el día tan ansiado había llegado.</p><p>Sangil terminó de empacar y se dirigió a autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa. Llevaba puesto el pantalón militar y una camiseta blanca debajo de su chaqueta azul sin mangas. Su cabello seguía igual de corto ya que el corte mensual había sido reciente y por lo general su pelo tardaba más tiempo en crecer; a diferencia del de Hyunggeun.</p><p>Se preguntaba cómo luciría ahora. La última vez que se vieron, Hyunggeun tenía el pelo casi igual de largo que antes de que se enlistaran. Le gustaba probar tintes nuevos, y Sangil esperaba que hubiera vuelto a teñírselo, ya que siempre se veía bien en cualquiera de ellos.</p><p>Tan pronto como bajó del autobús, sus ojos identificaron primeramente a sus padres. Después de saludarlos, miró detrás de ellos, cerca de la puerta del pequeño negocio de renta de autobuses de donde había arribado. Ahí estaba Hyunggeun, guapo como siempre. Se había teñido el pelo de rojo, y su fleco ya parecía fleco. Llevaba puesto una camiseta verde oscuro a cuadros con unos jeans negros. Sangil se sintió un poco abochornado porque su novio se veía demasiado bien.</p><p>Conforme él se acercaba notó que tenía una mano detrás de la espalda. Pero tal parece que se lo guardó porque enseguida lo envolvió en un abrazo y en un cálido beso de bienvenida.</p><p>Al separarse, Hyunggeun se agachó, colocando una rodilla en el piso y sacando una cajita negra que abrió con cuidado. "Shim Sangil, ¿te casarías conmigo?" le hizo la pregunta, esbozando una feliz pero nerviosa sonrisa. Y Sangil se echó en sus brazos.</p><p>Por supuesto que la respuesta era "sí".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>